


Sideburns

by guava_god



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted to write Remus and Tonks being cute, Implied Sexual Content, Less of a fic and more of a ficlet, but like...barely?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava_god/pseuds/guava_god
Summary: Remus gets a little...Hairy around that time of the month.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 33





	Sideburns

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ 
> 
> i wrote this in like...5 minutes please be kind <3

"You've got sideburns," Tonks says nonchalantly, resting against the side of the bathroom door. 

Remus squints into the bathroom mirror. 

"It's getting closer to the moon," he says off-handedly, running a hand through the beard that's starting to form.

Tonks watches him, _all_ of him. His lanky limbs posed so awkwardly and yet--there's a sense of ease around him. He's relaxed. 

Her eyes trail down to the hair covering his arms, the happy trail creeping downwards, his legs, hairy, tanned, and covered in light scars. 

He catches her eyes as she looks back up at him and something in the pit of her stomach throbs at the beard, the sideburns, the fuzz on his stomach. 

Remus's eyes widen comically and he lets out a bark-like laugh. 

"No! are you serious?" he teases and Tonk's red cheeks match her hair as she meets his laughing gaze stubbornly. 

"I like it when you get," she gestures at him and then smiles, "fuzzy." 

He laughs again, crossing his arms and resting his hip against the sink, looking at her looking at him. 

She admires him from that angle appreciatively and he whistles, low and sharp.

"You're serious."

It's her turn to laugh and his eyes darken, just a bit. Barely noticeable in the light of the bathroom but Tonk's has spent the better part of four years studying remus and she --

Well.

_Well._

She feels that pull again, in the pit of her stomach and her heart and she's smiling and he's grinning right back at her and then his lips are on hers and she's running her hands through his hair, down his cheeks, pulls him close to her and laughs into his mouth at the feel of his fuzz against her stomach. 

"You're insane," he murmurs against her ear and she hides a smile in the crook of his neck. 

"You love it."

He laughs at that and then his hands are sliding in her shorts, she can feel him toying with the lace of her panties and she wants so badly, she can hardly think of anything besides his touch and the feel of his stubble against her cheeks as he kisses her. 


End file.
